Bent
by modernxxmyth
Summary: I can vaguely hear Mark telling me something about the on-call room, but I can’t really focus on him, on account of the fact that I can still taste Erica Hahn’s tongue in my mouth. Rambly Callie's thoughts immediately after her first kiss with Erica.


**A/N: **Okay, so this wasn't originally supposed to be a fanfic. It's not even a fully fledged fanfic. It's a bit drabblish, really, just longer than a drabble. I wrote it for english class. We were supposed to immitate J.D. Sallinger's style of writing, which is all about stream of consciousness. So this is very rambly and all about Callie's thought process after her first kiss with Erica. So this is set during episode 415, Losing My Mind. Callica. Or Callica denial. Haha. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Grey's Anatomy. If I was Shonda Rhimes, do you think I'd be wasting my time writing rambly fanfiction?

* * *

_**Bent**_

"See?" Hahn said. "We're too much for you."

I stood there speechless. Oh God. So Erica kissed me. My new best friend Erica. She kissed me. It was all in good fun right? Yeah, it was all in jest. It was. It had to be. Mhm. I can vaguely hear Mark telling me something about the on-call room, but I can't really focus on him, on account of the fact that I can still taste Erica Hahn's tongue in my mouth.

Oh God. So I guess Addison was right. I really hate Addison right now. Her and her L.A. practice, with her attractive men, and her straight best friend. She doesn't have to worry about this! Oh God.

I didn't like it, though. I didn't. Nope. Didn't like it. I mean, it's not my fault that my best friend is apparently a _lesbian_ and likes me in _that way_. Just like Addison said she did. Did I mention that I hate Addison right now? Believe me, I didn't like it. Erica might have, but I didn't. I should really start calling her Hahn like everyone else. I'm the only freakin' person in this whole hospital who calls her Erica. McSteamy over here tried calling her Erica once, and she took away his pet interns. But she has me call her Erica. I like calling her Erica. Oh God.

I didn't like it. I mean, it was nice and all. For a kiss. With another girl. It was nice and all. Erica – I mean _Hahn_, is a good kisser. But I mean that in a purely platonic way. Platonic like _friends_.

I didn't kiss her back or anything. Well, I mean, not really. I kind of did. Okay, I did. But only a little. I was only kissing her back to freak Sloan out! That was the whole purpose of this right? Yeah. Right. Exactly. I kissed her back. That's fine. It doesn't make me _gay_. I'm not a _lesbian_. I mean, I'm sleeping with Mark. I'm sleeping with Mark, and I was married to George. Obviously, I like men. But men don't kiss like Erica. I mean, technically speaking and everything. It's just…a statement of fact. Mhm. I like facts. Facts are nice and clear cut. Yeah. Like medicine. And surgery! Surgery is always clean cut. You know, until you make out with the attending. You know Erica – _Hahn_ – is an attending? It's not like we made out anyway. I mean, it was just one kiss. One kiss really doesn't matter. It's just lips meeting. Tongues meeting. Erica has a nice tongue.

Not that I like Erica in that way or anything. _Hahn_. I don't like _Hahn_ in that way. I'm not speaking the Vagina Monologues now. And I'm not gay. Not bisexual. I don't even have any of that bicuriosity going on. I like men. I like men and their manly parts. Like I told Addison that time, I'm a huge fan of penis.

Mark's walking away now. I think I'm supposed to follow him so we can have sex in the on-call room. That's what he said, right? I think that's what he said. I wasn't really paying attention. Remember the part about the taste of Erica's tongue in my mouth? Yeah, that's a bit distracting.

Just because it's…awkward. Yeah. It's not distracting in a good way. I don't like her like that. I'm straight. Straight as a board. Yeah. But…even some boards can bend. Can't they?

I'm going to follow Mark now.

I really need to clear my head.

* * *

End.

So there you go. I thought it was entertaining. It's simply Callie's crazy though process after her first kiss with Hahn. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
